blueheelersfandomcom-20200213-history
Jo Parrish
Joanna Parrish, known most commonly as Jo, entered the Mt. Thomas in episode 'Hello Goodbye' in Season 6. Biography Early Life and Entry into Police Force Jo was an only child of Bev and Jeff Parrish. Though Bev and Jeff stayed married throughout Jo's childhood, they seperated breifly and even spoke about divorce in season 10. Jo grew up in Frankston, which on multiple occasions help the Mt. Thomas police station solve cases, for example recognising the simple for an underground rave party and information on cases which occured when she lived in the area. The family is close knit, and hold traditions such as Christmas as highly important. However, being an only child and having her parents complete attention instilled behaviour in Jo to be called "spoilt" by Tess Gallagher, and "Princess Joanna" by Jeff's short term girlfriend, Shaylee Simms. *barracks for essendon Season Six Jo arrives in Mt Thomas, with a boyfriend who is stalking her and with an admonishment already on her name. Jo and Jack quickly become great friends as they two youngest police officers. Jack is attracted to Jo when she first arrives, but it doesn't eventuate. Jo nicknames Jack, 'Stretch', a nickname she uses constanly. Season Seven The new sergeant arrives, Tess and it is obviously they Tess and Jo do not get along. At one point Tess is eager to show Jo she is not fit to be a member. When Jack is shot, Jo is affected greatly. Season Eight *Jack leaves *Jonesy arrives Season Nine *Invites herself to move in with PJ and Ben *PJ tells her he doesn't want her to, and then ends up inviting her. *After a case where believes she did wrong, she looks for a place to live to allow PJ and Ben to continue to live alone. PJ and Jo share a steamy kiss and end up sleeping together. *PJ and Jo struggle to work on a case after their shared night, they end up decided they are best to only be friends who work together and share a house. *Jo shots a suspect. Relationships Guy Merrin Local reporter, Guy Merrin first met Jo while teaching her to fence. After several dates, Guy and Jo become quite close. During their relationship, a death of a promising athlete occurs and both are required to investigate. Guy receives information which could lead to finding the cause of death, and the person responsible, however he will not reveal his source to Jo. When doubt over Guy's credibility arises and PJ already doesn't trust him, Jo is unable to keep believing Guy without a source. It is then, when Jo realises she could not date someone who is happy to operate against the law that she proudly enforces and ends the relationship with him. Marco Fiorelli P.J. Hasham During season 7, after Maggie's death P.J. and Jo begin to work on cases together. Though Jo is often too emotionally involved in cases, and often blunt, P.J. sees her as a good partner for his detective work and begins to ultilise her skill more often. Category:Characters